Sweet Dreams
by Anton-kun
Summary: Dedicated to 'KuoMiku Fan'. Miku and Mikuo don't really have the best relationship. So what happens when they have to work on a project together and Miku thinks that Mikuo has completely changed? Oneshot.


**I got a request to write a MikuxMikuo oneshot from** '**KuoMiku Fan', so I tried and no really good ideas came up in my head. So I thought about it a little and got this. **

**Please review!**

* * *

"The homework for next week is the song project. You will work in pairs that I have decided." The music teacher said to the class.

"Len will work with Rin. Luka with Gakupo." she read from the list. Miku didn't really care since she only had one that she disliked greatly in this class and that would be Mikuo Hatsune. How could such a jerk like him share her surname when they weren't even related?

"Kaito and Meiko, Miku and Mikuo."

"What the…" Miku whispered, cursing her bad luck. Anyone would do – just not him! He didn't seem to care though. Why? She knew that he hated her too!

On the way home from school, Luka kept babbling about how cool Gakupo was. Miku pretended to listen, while constantly sighing and groaning. As she arrived at home, she quickly got up to her room. Her parents were on a smaller business trip to Hawaii, and she was just happy about that, since she could be alone for a little. She was just about to get something to eat when someone knocked on the door. Who was it? Luka who wanted to tell her about Gakupo getting a new samurai armor? She went to open the door and was surprised when a teal-haired Mikuo Hatsune greeted her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Miku hissed, slamming the door shut.

"Miku! Wait!" he knocked on the door again. Miku opened it and glared at him.

"You have ten seconds."

"Miku, we need to work on our project." Mikuo said, trying to smile. Miku just sighed and let him inside. How much that she hated him, she still couldn't deny that he was right. Something was bugging her – why wasn't he irritating today? Usually, he would call her 'ugly' and tease her.

Miku walked to her room, without even caring about Mikuo that was keeping an eye on her the whole time. She sat down and then stared at Mikuo who was… blushing? He looked up on her and smiled which made Miku even more scared – what the heck had happened to that irritating Mikuo she knew? She cleared her throat and picked up a pen.

"Now… what sort of a song should we create?" Miku asked.  
"A romantic one."

"Excuse me?" Knowing Mikuo, he would probably choose heavy metal, so this certainly surprised her.

"A very romantic song that is calm and loving." he said, looking at Miku who was completely confused.

"O-okay…" Miku wrote that down and then turned to Mikuo again. Why did she blush when she saw him smile like that?

"A piano and a violin would be nice." Mikuo continued, freaking Miku out.

"No drums or electric guitars?"

"Do you prefer that?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, honestly, I hate that." Miku rolled her eyes and wrote down the instruments. What had happened to him? Did Kaito kick him and tell him to be a little nicer to her?

Mikuo stood up and walked to Miku. She gulped and backed off a little as he sat down on another chair next to her.

"Why are you sitting here?" Miku hissed, as she blushed. That looked completely hilarious.

"Because I want to."

"And that's a reason?" Miku frowned and then cast a glance on her clock. It was quite late already – they had been talking for one hour now!

Miku and Mikuo talked about their project the whole evening and Miku relaxed a little more around him. It's not like he would try anything, right? She still hated him though. The pair was already finished with the melody of the song as midnight approached. They had forgotten about the time completely. Mikuo didn't say anything, but Miku immediately opened her mouth.

"Now Mikuo, you better go home. Or else it will be late."

"Can't I sleep here?" he asked with hope in his voice. Miku frowned. Why did he want to sleep here? They _hated _each other.

"What makes you think that you can?" Miku eyed him suspiciously.

"I want to be with you." Mikuo suddenly said, making Miku flinch.

"So you can kill me or what? Go home now, or I will seriously not care if you get attacked on the streets or something."

"N-no! I want to spend time with you!"

"Stop being so blunt! Don't you hate me?" Miku yelled, obviously terrified by this new Mikuo. Her heart beat faster as he said those three words; "I love you."

Miku calmed down, closed her eyes and gulped. What did he just say? Why did he say it? HOW? No, she must have heard him wrong. She blushed and left to brush her teeth. Mikuo sat quiet and waited for her to come back.

"W-why are you still here?" she blushed as she saw the determined look on Mikuo's face.

"Miku." he said. She shivered as his voice ringed inside her head.

"What?"

"I love you."

"What?" Miku cried – confusion filling her mind.  
"I… just couldn't express my feelings… and… I don't hate you."

"W-wait… so you mean?" Miku slowly approached him and sat down on her bed.

"That I love you. I told you that." Mikuo said, grinning.

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do?"

"See? You are uncertain yourself!" Miku protested. She didn't want this to be true.

Mikuo sat down next to her and without saying anything, he took the ribbons out of her hair and let her teal hair fall down. She glared at him, but didn't move yet. He inhaled the scent of vanilla from her hair and… leeks. She still looked at him, terrified. The only thing she could think was 'What. The. Heck.'

"Miku… you see, I can't hide these feelings forever." he said, unbuttoning her blouse.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Lust. I'm lusting for you. Your silk teal hair, your smooth body – you."

"Mikuo, I do not think…" Miku gulped again and then placed a hand on his hand, stopping him from going further. However, much to his surprise, she took off her blouse herself.

"I do not think that… I can hate you either." Miku whispered as she blushed. Mikuo smiled, feeling his heart skip.

The couple playfully fell onto the bed and Miku switched off the lights. She was blushing and Mikuo was actually doing it too.

"I will let you sleep here – but don't try anything" Miku warned him.

"Of course I won't." Mikuo buried his face in her hair.

"I-I guess we both had feelings hiding inside us." Miku whispered as her face turned even more red.

"Yes. And you're cute when you blush like that."

Miku blushed again and turned around from Mikuo. This felt really strange, but she still felt safe with him.

"Sweet dreams, darling." Mikuo chuckled.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it! I must say that it was a little hard to write this, but I guess that I still like it, at least a little. Not my best oneshot though, I think, heheh. xD**

**So just request! I still take requests on couples that I can write about. ^^**


End file.
